


Heart

by Intrigue_me



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrigue_me/pseuds/Intrigue_me
Summary: klaus thoughts on caroline





	

He roars in rage, the glass that he held lays shattered on the floor, bourbon dripping from the wall. He doesn't just want her, he wants to be with her. For her to be with him. He wants to love her and hold her close, to share his world with her and for her to do the same. He, a thousand year old hybrid, has let a little baby vampire, not even a blink of his age, get under his skin. Has let her see a side of him he thought dead long ago. He sinks to his knees, angered with himself that he has let it get this far. But he let her. He let her light break through his walls, because in her light he sees a freedom. A freedom from the darkness hes been living in.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here, I know its short but I would very much appreciate an honest opinion of anyone who reads this. Thanks


End file.
